April 24
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: "It wasn't so much what they were fighting but, but the day on which they were fighting. April 24. That day." An epilogue to "All's Fair in Love and War."


_Hey guys! So you all left such amazing reviews for 'All's Fair in Love and War', and I had a couple requests for an epilogue, that I found myself wanting to write one. So here's the next chapter to the beautiful but turbulent relationship of Andy and Sam (but seriously, that's why we love them, right?). I'll be done with this, because these McSwarek fights really tire me out!  
_

_As always, please review, I'm not sure if an epilogue is such a good idea, so let me know what you think of this story. Hope you all enjoy! xx

* * *

_

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

The accusation sounded oddly familiar to Andy's ears, as if they had had this argument before. Maybe they had - they fought so much, about anything and everything. But that's just what they did - they fought. That's who they were - Mr. and Mrs. Swarek, the couple who couldn't agree on anything. Their silly little fights were what defined them, what made them love each other even more.

But this time, it was different. This time, they were fighting about something that wouldn't be solved with amazing make-up sex or Chinese take-out.

What were they fighting about, actually? It wasn't so much about _what_ they were fighting about, but the _date_ on which they were fighting. Today was April 24. _That_ day.

Andy's heart clenched, her stone walls that had been knocked down by Sam's patient and enduring love starting to rebuild, laying the foundations to prevent another heartbreak. This was how it had started last time, so many years ago. First, the fighting. Then...

"Just leave me alone, okay Sam?" she cried, the hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes. One slipped out against her will, slowly rolling down her cheek.

That single tear ripped Sam's heart in two. All week she had been acting edgy, pushing him away, closing herself off from him. And then today he had found a small duffel bag packed with clothes and other living essentials in their bedroom closet underneath some of her shoes.

_Just in case._ Those were the words written on the crumpled piece of paper that had been taped to the top of the bag. He couldn't comprehend why on earth Andy would need a _just in case_ bag. When he had confronted her about it, she had completely shut down, ridding herself of all emotions. Until now.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Andy. What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing!" The words were out before she could stop them. But he hadn't. He hadn't done anything at all. Except love her.

But then again, love wasn't a guarantee. Love wasn't permanent. She knew that all too well. Even now, with a year of marriage behind them, she couldn't seem to accept the fact that he could just _love_ her - for everything she was and everything she wasn't.

"Nothing? Then why are you being like this?"

"Just _leave_, okay Sam?"

Silence fell on the room, the heavy quiet threatening to suffocate them. Sam recoiled as if she had just slapped him, her words hurting more than any physical wound could. Did she really want him to leave? Had it really come down to this? Was she really going to end what they had - this beautiful, beautiful thing?

"No," he whispered hoarsely, his throat burning with unwept tears, choked with emotion.

"Why? Just leave now, please!" She was crying now, the tears falling freely and quickly, her hands trembling.

She hated this. She hated not knowing if one day he would walk out of her life, leaving her to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart once again.

"No! No, I'm not going to leave Andy! Why won't you understand that? Why would you even think that?" He was pleading with her now, desperately trying to understand the source of the pain that was radiating from her.

"Because everyone leaves!" She was screaming now, her voice breaking from the falling tears. "Everyone leaves Sam! You're going to leave! Sooner or later, you'll leave. I can't - I just can't..."

For the second time silence permeated the room, this time bringing utter and total anguish to Andy and horrified realization to Sam.

"Oh Andy," he whispered, "it's April 24."

Those words completely undid her, and she fell to the floor with a cry, her sobs racking her body. He crossed the room with a single swift step and gathered his wife in his arms, pressing her close to his heart. Her shuddering body against his was the final break in Sam's resolve. Tears fell down his face, the salty substance mixing with her own.

They cried for mistakes made, for hearts broken, for relationships ended.

They cried for the loss of familial commitment, for the brokenness of family.

They cried for her father.

They cried for her.

"I will never leave you," he murmured into her hair, kissing her temple as he gently rocked her back and forth, her cries eventually subsiding.

"But - "

"No. I'm not like your mother, Andy. And no matter what day it is, I will always come home to you. _Especially_ on April 24."

She let out a ragged breath. "How could she just leave me?"

"I don't know."

He honestly didn't. He didn't know how a mother could just walk out of her daughter's life without a second glance, no matter how much hatred had been stored up towards the father. But what he _did_ know was what he would never, _ever_ do.

"Do you remember what I said to you that night in the precinct, when I asked you to come home with me?" He felt her grow still in his arms, her heartbeat fluttering in sync with his.

"You said you would never leave," she answered, her voice small.

"That's right. I will never, ever leave you. As long as you want my love, you have it. And if you didn't want it, you would still have it. Because I love you. I love _you_, Andy. You and only you, forever."

"Sam," she breathed, her voice shaky as she sighed. "I love you too."

"Good." He smiled against her cheek before tilting her lips towards his and kissing them gently. "Now, Mrs. Swarek, will you let me take you to our bed?"

"As long as you promise never to leave."

"Never."

And he never did.


End file.
